


Caricias

by lizeeeee



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Love, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeeeee/pseuds/lizeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANART!</p><p>A request for my friend Ana, who wanted “a caress from Castle to Beckett without seeing her face”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caricias

more fanart on my artblog-> http://lacacamola.tumblr.com/


End file.
